A metal-made bus bar has been used as a conduction path in a circuit structure or an electric junction box which is mounted on a path that distributes power from a power source to a load. There has been a problem in that an increase in load current supplied to the load might increase the area of the bus bar, thereby, increasing the size of the circuit structure or the electric junction box.
It may be considered to reduce the area of the bus bar by increasing its thickness for miniaturization. However, it may increase production costs and carry a large current internally to increase heat generation, thereby leading to a problem in that radiation efficiency may be degraded.
To solve the problems, as described in Patent Document 1, a method is developed of using a wire routed to a wiring module in order to interconnect a terminal of a connector block in which a bus bar has been used conventionally and a terminal of power block. The method can dispose clad-insulated wires 3-dimensionally and is expected to miniaturize the device and improve workability.    Patent Document 1: Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 2005-51878
In a structure described in Patent Document 1, the connector block is different in height from another connector block and, accordingly, a wire cannot directly be connected to the terminal of the connector block; therefore, a bus bar is used to connect the wire and the terminal to each other. The bus bar has its one end side connected to the connector block terminal etc. and the other end thereof bent upward in such a manner that a press-contact terminal at its tip is press-contacted to the wire for connection with it.
However, in the case of connection to the wire via the bus bar in such a manner, to change its height, the bus bar needs to be bent. It may restrict the shape and disposition of the bus bar and possibly be an obstacle to miniaturization of the circuit structure and the electric junction box.
Therefore, there is a need in the art to miniaturize a circuit structure and an electric junction box.